menghitung hari
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, OS] [—namun sepertinya, Sakura tak akan bisa menghitung hari-hari kebersamaan mereka setelah janji pernikahan berkumandang.]


**Menghitung Hari**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story (c) Hydrilla**

 **AU, OOC, Typos, misstypes, etc.**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hey, guys, miss me? :p**_

 _ **Bagi yang berminat jadi panitia BTC selanjutnya, segera isi di**_ bit. ly/oprecBTC7 _**yaa ;))**_ (hapus spasi, berlaku hingga 17 Agustus 2016 pukul 23:59)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _namun sepertinya, Sakura tak akan bisa menghitung hari-hari kebersamaan mereka setelah janji pernikahan berkumandang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah suatu sore yang oranye. Daun-daun pohon ek menari-nari di udara sebelum pada akhirnya jatuh dan terinjak. Ada serpihan warna magenta dari daun yang remuk di trotoar dan jalan-jalan panjang berkelok. Kadang, gerimis akan datang mengiringi datangnya musim dingin.

Kamar itu sanggup menyaingi musim salju. Jendelanya diberi terali besi, tampak indah dengan korden-korden beledu yang dibubuhi warna kelabu. Ranjang besar diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, bersepaian tanpa aturan. Buku-buku minggat dari raknya, mencumbu lantai, bersandar pada dinding. Ada seorang gadis yang menekuk lutut dengan rambut kusut.

Sasuke Uchiha memandangnya dari pintu yang terbuka. Seakan ia mengerti, seolah ia paham apa yang telah terjadi. Itu adalah hari kesembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga dari pertemuan awalnya bersama Sakura namun bukan kali pertama ia mendapati gadis itu terpuruk, dan ia tak perlu menanyakan mengapa bunga yang baru diganti pagi tadi telah layu dan vasnya menghambur jadi serpihan di dekat pintu. Ia tak perlu mengetuk, tak perlu pula untuk minta izin masuk. Langkahnya statis dengan irama satu-dua-satu-dua, menghampiri si gadis, memeluknya dengan percikan rasa sendu.

"Sasuke—" Si gadis mengangkat wajah, air mata tumpah, bibir bergetar hebat, "—S-Sasuke! Ada yang jahat kepadaku, Sasuke!"

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke akan menjawab, "Aku di sini, Sakura."

Ia tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut sebab gadis itu hanya butuh dipeluk.

* * *

Sasuke ingat sebuah senyuman yang cerah seperti matahari. Ia ingat mata giok yang menyipit dengan pipi gembil yang minta digigit. Ia ingat jari-jemari kurus meraih pipinya, menariknya hingga memaksa alat bertuturkatanya membentuk sebuah kurva yang menantang langit. Ia ingat, itu adalah hari keseratus tiga puluh tiga setelah ia bertemu Sakura Haruno untuk pertama kali. Gadis itu datang membawa baki berisi roti yang ia panggang ketika fajar beranjak pergi.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa-tawa. Ia bilang bahwa _Sasucakes_ adalah pria bodoh yang tak mengerti betapa lezatnya bolu berlapis krim stroberi. Sasuke diam saja, malas menanggapi Sakura yang kekanakan dan tak mengerti makna dari preferensi.

Lagipula, Sakura adalah kontradiksi dari dirinya yang suram, yang antipati, yang tak peduli bila bumi amblas ditelan lubang hitam antariksa yang penuh misteri. Tawa gadis itu bagai lonceng kencana dewa-dewi, terlalu merdu hingga dibawa Sasuke ke alam mimpi. Lelaki itu menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu, sebab gadis itu mengaktifasi perasaan baru yang disebut "rindu".

Akan tetapi, Sasuke tak pernah keberatan. Ia suka bagaimana gadis itu menariknya ikut serta berlari dalam guguran kelopak bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung tempat mereka menerima edukasi. Ia suka bagaimana Sakura mengajaknya menertawai hal yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai angin lalu. Ia suka bagaimana gadis itu menangis karena hal-hal kecil semacam kucing yang lupa jalur untuk kembali pada sang majikan.

Dan tentu saja, ia _selalu_ suka ketika Sakura menarik ujung bibir untuk membuat lengkungan yang mengusir kegundahannya barang sejenak.

* * *

Sasuke datang pagi itu membawa tiga tangkai lili. Ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu, sebab ia tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura terhadap benda-benda yang saling terantuk. Kali pertama yang ia lihat ketika itu adalah lampu tidur sehabis beradu dengan terali besi jendela. Kursi terbalik, buku-buku yang koyak halamannya, serta pakaian-pakaian yang menggunduk di depan almari.

Sakura bersandar pada ranjang dengan tubuh diserang tremor. Air mata menjejakkan diri di pipinya yang tirus dan lebam, bayangan gelap menempel di kantong matanya. Rambut merah mudanya yang dulu bersinar kini kusut, ada helai-helainya yang kentara jelas di atas ranjang, tercabut karena jambakan tiada ampun. Terdapat jejas sepanjang siku hingga pergelangan tangan di lengannya yang putih dan kurus.

Sasuke menjatuhkan bunganya. Ia memeluk gadis itu yang sesenggukan, terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu habis diserang teror yang mencekam. Lelaki itu mengeritkan gigi, tubuhnya laksana ditusuki jarum setiap sudutnya melihat keadaan si gadis yang mengenaskan.

"S-Sasuke!" Gadis itu memekik, " _Me-mereka_ berteriak! Terus berteriak dan membuatku takut! Sasuke! Sasuke! Aku … ak-aku … teriakan _mereka_ kencang dan aku sangat ketakutan, Sasuke!"

Pelukan lelaki itu mengerat, "Aku di sini, Sakura."

Itu adalah hari kesembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima sejak awal pertemuan keduanya dan ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan yang mengiris hatinya.

* * *

"Sasuke, bisakah kita pulang saja?"

Hiruk-pikuk, debum-debum memekakkan telinga, ruang sempit, dan orang-orang saling berebut udara. Gadis-gadis menari di lantai dansa, para lelaki duduk sambil lirik-lirik mencari mangsa. Sasuke datang menggandeng Sakura meski lelaki itu tak suka pesta.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke datang membawa gadis itu untuk mengganti suasana. Sakura tampak kesepian di minggu-minggu panjang selama musim panas. Ia selalu berada di dalam rumah, membaca buku, menonton acara televisi, sendiri. Sedangkan pemuda itu harus memperjuangkan masa depannya dengan jubel buku-buku referensi. Namun, Sakura tampak enggan dan meminta untuk meninggalkan pesta.

"Ak-aku—" Sakura berkeringat dingin, matanya membeliak liar, "—Ki-kita baru saja bertemu setelah dua minggu tak bertemu. Jadi, aku ingin kita berdua saja."

Mata gelap pemuda itu berkilat, ada semu magenta yang mengecupi pipi hingga telinga gadis itu. Manis sekali Sasuke sampai tak kuat hati. Apalagi, setelah ia mengiyakan permintaan si gadis, senyum malu-malu datang menyerbu. Ingin sekali ia mengunci Sakura dalam lemari kaca agar tidak ada siapa pun, selain ia, yang bisa menyentuh.

Dan hari ketiga ratus dua puluh enam setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

* * *

"Tolong! Berhenti! Hentikan!"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar yang jendelanya diberi terali besi. Teriakan Sakura menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Lelaki itu langsung menjeblak pintu, gadis itu menjambak helaian-helaian di kepala.

"Aaarrgghh!"

Sakura terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke kaku berdiri. Gadis itu menangis histeris, bibir lebam, lengan membiru, sang giok kehilangan alasan untuk berkilau menyaingi mentari. Lelaki itu mulai melangkahkan kaki, lalu memeluk si tubuh ringkih.

"Aku di sini, Sakura," bisiknya di hari ke sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan setelah pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

* * *

Sasuke pernah bertanya kepada Sakura suatu ketika, mengapa gadis itu menambah banyak pengunci pintu apartemen setiap bulannya? Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tertawa, melakukan pencegahan tentu bukan hal yang salah, 'kan. Lalu kenapa ia tak lagi sering keluar rumah? Gadis itu bilang, rencana karir setelah studinya usai mengganggu isi kepalanya. Kadang-kadang, sakit menyerang tubuhnya hingga ia tak ingin melangkah keluar.

Lelaki itu hanya berusaha untuk mencoba memahami. Sakura tak pernah sekali pun sama dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencaninya. Jadi, mungkin saja perempuan yang memiliki senyum cerah itu memiliki hal-hal yang tak perlu dipublikasi. Sasuke percaya, sebab senyum Sakura mengaburkan segala risau yang mengacau ketentraman hatinya.

Afeksinya pada si gadis telah lebih dari empat ratus hari. Rekor terbaru bagi Sasuke yang tak pernah mengencani seorang gadis melewati batas tiga per duabelas dari satu tahun. Namun lucunya, lelaki itu masih bertahan dengan status aku-kamu dalam zona sosialisasi tanpa relasi yang pasti. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti hati Sakura yang lugu, siapa tahu?

* * *

Semuanya terlalu tenang bagi Sasuke ketika itu. Akan tetapi, ia tak merasa melakukan hal yang berada di luar batas wajarnya. Ia bangun terlalu pagi, mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi energi, dan mengecek keadaan Sakura seperti yang ia lakukan sehari-hari. Lalu, sebab apa? Sebab apa ia merasa langit menggelap setiap detiknya?

Ia pergi bekerja dengan hati melalang buana. Kala sore tiba, ia kebut mobilnya untuk sampai ke rumah dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sasuke tak mendengar suara dan ia bertambah curiga. Gagak-gagak menari di langit senja, mengejeknya, dan lelaki itu berusaha mendinginkan kepala.

Pintu itu terkunci, ia mendobraknya untuk membuka paksa. Bias magenta menyusup ke dalam kamar, korden-korden kelabu terbuka. Semilir angin menerbangkan bau lili yang diganti pagi tadi. Ruangan itu rapi, tak ada benda-benda yang mampir ke tempat lain.

Semuanya terlihat normal namun Sasuke tak bisa bersikap biasa. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan mata membeliak memandang bayang-bayang tak bernyawa. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sore itu, napasnya tercekat dan ia merasa sesak.

Sebab, Sakura menggantung dirinya di hari keseribu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

Ada suatu hari di mana Sakura mengingkari janji temu yang ia buat dengan Sasuke di minggu lalu. Langit cerah tapi Sasuke diterpa hujan badai. Pikirannya tidak tenang dan ia mengacaukan pertemuan bersama kawan-kawan. Banyak yang bilang lelaki itu harusnya minum obat pereda nyeri datang bulan.

Pikirannya tidak tenang seharian. Apalagi, ketika mendapati Sakura pergi makan dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal, ia menjadi lebih geram. Ia datang ke acara kencan itu tanpa diundang. Tak hanya pukulan, sang pria malang harus menerima hadiah khusus dari Sasuke berupa tendangan.

Sakura marah tapi Sasuke lebih murka. "Kamu harusnya jadi milikku seorang!" serunya garang.

Sakura tertawa dan berujar, "Dia sepupuku yang datang dari negeri seberang."

Sasuke diam dan meminta maaf. Pria itu berdecih lalu pergi. Sakura diantar lelaki yang mengklaim dirinya secara sepihak itu untuk pulang. Gadis itu tak bisa berhenti tertawa sepanjang jalan. Sasuke menggeram, antara malu dan "terserahlah" dipendamnya dalam diam.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu?" Tanya Sakura, nada suaranya jenaka, "Kita berkencan saja tidak."

"Biar saja," kata Sasuke, ia fokus menyetir di sepanjang jalan berkelok, "Aku tipe orang yang tak suka basa-basi dan langsung ke jenjang yang lebih serius—pernikahan."

"Ouch," gadis itu merona, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Di hari keseribu setelah perjumpaan pertama kita, lamar aku dan kita akan menikah."

Itu adalah hari kelima ratus sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka. Dan Sasuke merasa, tidak ada salahnya bila ia harus menghitung lima ratus hari lagi untuk mengikat Sakura kepadanya dengan janji suci yang tak hanya sekadar ucapan. Maka dari itu, ia berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu jika kita sudah saling mengenal selama seribu hari."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala, "Setelah itu, aku yang akan ganti berhitung selama apa pernikahan kita mampu berjalan."

Namun sepertinya, Sakura tak akan bisa menghitung hari-hari kebersamaan mereka setelah janji pernikahan berkumandang.

 _ **Selesai**_

 _a/n:_

 _Hint: Silakan googling tentang_ _ **skizofrenia :)**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena telah membaca!**_


End file.
